


留下却无路可走

by Lanflame



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M, 言金
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanflame/pseuds/Lanflame
Summary: 末日AU。在末日里乘上了飓风缆车。





	留下却无路可走

 

 

 

结束了。

 

他们浑浑沌沌地爬上高山，已经淹沉在海中只剩下塔尖。水白如练，惨白得如同体内封印了飓风，巨大的、势无可阻的灾难如同琥珀，时至如今什么都为时已晚，不如坐下来最后欣赏它鬼斧神工的斫坏之力。并不是把地狱搬到了人间，不。——言峰绮礼这样说，“而是把连同它存在的世界一同铲除了。”

 

“本王并不觉得你有什么悲伤呢，绮礼。”吉尔伽美什咬下一口梨子，兴味索然地看海和风信子蓬勃颤动，果肉边缘闪烁的光洁的寂静。

 

他们从前并不认识，一个小时前吉尔伽美什和言峰绮礼才在一处快抵抗不住蚀锈衰败的工厂下相遇，或者是三天前。他们不记得了，也不重要，每一刻都是毁灭的时间和下一刻有什么区别？再说，如同自称“本王”在如此世界已不奇怪，制造钟表的工厂，也早在某一天破坏消失。人们唯一记得的确切时间是末世从一年前降临，每一天都以万倍千钧的力量摧拉枯朽，很快，人类几千年的巴别塔之业，仿佛都被迫凝结成这千年中的一小片时光，诞生、闪耀、璀璨、然后在血一般的异彩中彻底消失。“什么话到你嘴中，就像是上帝降下的神罚。拜托，他怎么会在乎我们？”金发青年不止一次地嘲笑他，他火红色的眸中是呼之欲出的莹润竖瞳，在一片败坏和绝望之地，这色泽更加深邃和蛊惑，若在末世前，或许是人人都会称赞惊叹的美。可是在绮礼眼里，它们只让他烦心。

 

“你不懂。”绮礼每次都这样回答。

 

夜里很冷，吉尔伽美什随身带来的毯子已经破破烂烂，却如点燃的石榴色般纹路依旧艳丽得不可思议，船舷是天蓝色，远处沉没的匕首里有光洁的寂静，吉尔伽美什嘲笑他是假神父，手持《圣经》却在他们相遇时刚刚杀害了一个人。他说着说着渐渐沉沉入睡，却在某一刻醒来，梦呓般，眼神却清醒地，笑着道但是这一切莫不是如你所愿？

 

他说这话盲目又疯狂，吉尔伽美什却又沉沉睡去。几米之外的锈铁条嗡嗡嘎吱，虔诚地沿着胸膛呻吟的太阳将它撞碎。绮礼感到震颤、仇渴，却疯狂得一无所有，他们遇见时，沉沉的苹果被虫蛀坏，滚落到脚下。“你在做什么？”青年明知故问。

 

他的匕首正在刺在他的老师身体里，“老师”，只是不久之前才遇到；“寻找。”他吐出两个字。文化已经湮灭，越来越少的人记得字和声音背后的意指，差不多只是当作乞灵的符号，在麻木的末日到来之前念上几句。在热带般慈悲阴腻的雨林底，人类生命的庄重一刻降临于他：有人生命濒死，已至破碎，却爆发出超乎想象的力气，固执着拖住他，丢弃尊严、丢弃虚有的身份，求求他救自己。涕泪、啼哭、渴求，只为了能够延续。绮礼伸出手，他们眼里现过耀眼的光，然后黑键从光团中破出。并非是为了生存，人却从灵魂渴望渴望延续——绮礼搅动着璀璨而美妙的、爆发的毁灭，在他心中恒久地、久违地，不可停止地，泛起了愉悦。胸膛呻吟的太阳被撞碎，把那个东西拔走摧毁。璀璨与美妙，毁灭的一刻；这是绮礼的庄重时刻。用一页《圣经》为死者覆盖，他觉得这样消逝的破败的美失去了钳制，可是他再也不怎么曾遇见过人，他愈发远离隐秘的故土，水中古朽细腻的神像似是它跌落的身体，只留下半个沉恬永恒、神秘灼热的头颅。“别想了。”吉尔伽美什又咬了一口梨子，它熟透殆尽，“告诉本王为什么你杀死你的老师。”

 

“……为什么？”绮礼问。

 

青年突然抬眼看向他，那洞晓的眼眸光芒引诱，一瞬间黄昏和污泥落光。“本王也要找点乐子啊，不是吗？”王笑了。

 

“若不是我疯了，就是我已一无所有。”绮礼喃喃。而且也不会在没有明天的末日里，陪他来到不知归路的山顶。

 

“你不懂你的渴望的价值。如果你不知晓愉悦的含义。”

 

“没什么好说的。”假冒的神父搬开块石头，也坐下来。“我只是做了没有意义的事。”

 

“那你为什么不杀掉我？”

 

在得到回答之前，吉尔伽美什抢答道，“也许是我懂得‘愉悦’？”

 

“……”

 

谈话无疾而终。一如既往；希望深邃、蛊惑般，在这荒墟废土里一并失去意义，这个世界再也不会存在奥秘。绮礼想起他遇见他时，他说的话。“飓风里有缆车，绮礼。红色的。”

 

绮礼那时不可思议，放下刀尖，血狰狞地在刀尖上泛银，一个生命从他身前轰然倒地。飓风里有缆车——青年告诉他，就在山顶，当飓风起时，缆车会在，坐上去就能穿越到史前的地球。

 

“然后呢？”他不可思议地望着他。

 

“我向你展示。”

 

——深邃的，蛊惑般，两个人成了末世的搭档。在吉尔伽美什的言语中，他渐渐知晓了那辆缆车：红色的，是秋的枫叶颤抖的颜色，赤红色，如同玫瑰，饥饿地，扰起灵魂的忧伤和烧灼，内部却惊人地平庸，也不舒适，坐上去能听到昔日的斧声。它降临时，你能看见飓风也像是玫瑰的深渊，咬破了舌头的快慰和恐惧，没有鸽子，也不会有橄榄枝，只会从飓风中现身，就像悲伤时却得到一个曼陀铃，谑笑时却拔出荒谬的一柄钓鱼竿，它不是真的，也不是假的，只是在荒谬中渐渐变成神迹，等待着你坐上去。

 

“坐上去后呢？”

 

“不知道。”

 

“那辆缆车是你心爱的吗？”

 

吉尔伽美什笑了。他调侃着梳过发丝的温情，说河流不可能一无所有。那辆缆车一定会出现，终会出现，再也不会有什么热带雨林，妒忌和悲伤的狮子被赋予空气，而它，“是你唯一的希望。”

 

未曾憧憬的现实宛似悲凄的电光，杀手、护道者、或者不朽，无知、神秘的羽翼。绮礼发现即使不说话，吉尔伽美什也能猜到他的意思。他只是聆听就行，因此而沉默，两个人斩开深刻的时间。“你来吧，日子要结束了。”吉尔伽美什说，于是他们不可思议地踏过淤泥，跋涉过血涌的桃子、精致的骄傲、狂热沉默的夜晚和临死的蒸汽，以此来记录他在末日里活着的时刻，也不知什么时候，他们谈论的中心变成那辆缆车，当想象中缆车外幽怨朦胧的琉璃色，在荒谬中渐渐变成神迹，他们来到了这里。

 

若非是他疯了，就是他已一无所有。“等待吧。”吉尔伽美什道。在这一终于的时刻，他的声音遁入响亮的水。绮礼该感到愤怒，久违的、曾在过去烈焰烧灼他的绝望而淫烫的火，在它身上体验了意义无意义，天堂和地狱，从而在安详中锒铛入狱，但是可是在这一时刻，这一声音清澈地颤抖：只不过是空穴、匮乏与愤怒。“说出你过去的故事吧。顺带一提，你的手艺不错。”王的嗓音清澈而飘忽，像是不可推诿的因与果浮荡响起。水波死去。绮礼转头看向他，一种绝望，或者纯洁的愤怒，令他开口：

 

这个反复、反复讲述的故事，仿佛在时间序列里讲述，在永恒里也会讲起；在脆弱的、清洁黯淡的多重宇宙邂逅瞬间、盲目而疼痛的镜子，共同组成同一颗心。曾经局限和扬弃他，无耻地遗弃他，他找不到的自己，如月亮地恐怖消逝，只余半空中对罪的衍新，逃不过的背离。这太过深奥，他不曾理解，如此而已。在他身上是拖延的神迹，黑夜，作为枷锁的不义阻沿真理。

 

“我们需要说谎。”绮礼说，“我们很久之前就认识,，不是吗？”

 

他是那楚门世界里的因果背离，是至精至纯、花心冷艳低沉的九重葛外的一个悖谬、一个错误、一个微不足道却牢固不可更改的机械部件。寻光。偶尔。只是以惊恐和隐瞒的形态俯冲下来，像一只丑陋的、然而身藏整个地狱的飞虫。他是非驯性的自然，最后的虚妄和瓦解开始了，末日到来，他也不快乐，并且一无所有。过于复杂可疑的空幻性，不虔不义、庄严肃穆地回避矛盾，他的心日益纠缠着整座热带雨林，溢满整个世界，忧伤得往下流淌。

 

他想起某一次过载般的性爱之后，青年借着篝火赤裸细腻般地沙甜起身，在他怀里，却似将要跌进，眼眸像是馥郁地流着血，和光揉进他的灵魂。他的手叹息般地蛇上他的脸颊，轻轻低语：“小小的，悖谬的童话小儿。”

 

但是他在雪的轰鸣里突然崩溃。崩溃，对，崩溃的时刻，绮礼捂住头，这一刻无限拖长、静止、宇宙与宇宙的切线交织而不占有空间，他不清楚，也不怀疑诅咒，始终存在的、到处全新的现实晦涩地攻击他，无可推诿，不是他疯了，就是他已一无所有。人的不可能性是人真正和最终的无耻，在尘寰故土上浊难，夜游必以死亡告终。通过绝望和谦恭，他发现他所做的每一件事，都是在隐秘地谈论着他的神。在响亮的水、在信仰的一切尘寰。他需要——他需要——

 

 “那么我向你应许。”吉尔伽美什却笑了。

 

你不能的，——他没有说出口。飓风响起。一条小小的尾巴，伏笔了千里之久，被他们听见，水中有古朽隐秘的故土，一个琥珀色的吻落在他的眼睑。言峰绮礼听见声音，抬头看见；

 

恶运的大海里先是露出极乐岛。风暴的末尾从雪与马的夜神秘拔起，找到新的星星，精细的鸽子和火种，天空是果实和花朵。庞大、硕大，近乎银泡沫，似画家的画笔敏捷而虚弱，一连串加冕的声响是它的羽翼，飓风挣离污痕，冷若冰霜，怪诞而甜蜜中深邃啼哭、刨伤心灵，一往无前地在人的面前现身。他看到了风尾，然后一阵不可撕裂的疼痛，神经扭曲，仿佛壮硕地挣扎，无知而火红、夜莺发颤，虚妄的思念声如河流践踏，为玫瑰听诊，如同最深的奥秘即是复活本身。他终于明白：他需要的只是一件奇迹。胸腔中跳荡的心脏，终于跳脱重重的审视，他看见，他看见。他见到：飓风里，现出一辆缆车。

 

“如果你以为，这一切，都是因为你的心造成的世界呢，绮礼？”

 

“不会。”

 

吉尔伽美什跳进红色的、枫叶色的车厢。他与它如此合适，鱼泡沫色的天空黯然退布。

 

“上来吗？”

 

言峰绮礼突然大笑，笑到抽气、笑到颤抖、撕裂般地一无所有。他知道自己将要被深渊啃咬了，一个别名与生命和希望的深渊。

 

“当然。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\--------------------------------------------

一开始来自于一个怪异的梦，在末世里坐飓风空中缆车，不有种很浓的浪漫……也许叫《飓风缆车》比较合适，不过醒来后第一个想出的这个名字却意外地想放在这里。

 

 

 

 **不存在的番外** ：末世版man vs. nature，以及因为特殊魔法体质晚上需要深入补魔的日常

2.他们或许真的穿越到了史前地球，遇见恩奇都驾着飞艇在同一片海域一掠而过。事态又变得有趣起来……

 

 

 


End file.
